<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I Just Want To Forget Your Name by hellareyna</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25683157">I Just Want To Forget Your Name</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellareyna/pseuds/hellareyna'>hellareyna</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: The Last Airbender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bisexual Sokka (Avatar), Coming Out, Crushes, Episode: s01e10 Jet, First Kiss, M/M, Sibling Bonding, bisexual awakening</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:06:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,550</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25683157</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellareyna/pseuds/hellareyna</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sokka has his first crush on a boy. He must make a choice.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jet/Sokka (Avatar), Past Sokka/Suki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>50</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I Just Want To Forget Your Name</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">Sokka knew he had to be the leader. He had been the leader since his father left. As the oldest man, he had had to protect all the women and children of the South Pole. If he wasn’t the leader he didn’t know his role in a team with two powerful benders, both younger than him. He needed a role because otherwise, he felt useless. It wasn’t that he was bossy he was just doing his job because he had always done that for Katara and now Aang.</p><p class="p1">But his sister’s words still echoed in his head, <em>I bet you wouldn’t be so bossy if you kissed a girl</em>, she had chided him earlier. As if that meant anything. Katara loved to point out how he had never even kissed a girl, but the only girls in his village were his sister and babies. Who was there he could have kissed? </p><p class="p1">She didn’t know that he <em>had </em>been kissed by a girl, Suki the Kyoshi Warrior. When Katara asked about his kiss he had said she didn’t know the girl when in reality he knew his sister wouldn’t have believed him. Nobody would believe that such a strong and beautiful warrior would kiss someone like Sokka who had been stupid enough to tease her when they first met.</p><p class="p1">Suki had been the first girl Sokka had ever felt anything for besides the familial love he had for the members of his village and now Aang. She was a strong warrior and she wasn’t afraid to remind him of that. He had let himself put his guard down around her, and so had she. That’s how he had interpreted the tender kiss they had shared anyways. </p><p class="p1">It had been months since that kiss and in that time whenever he felt lonely late at night he remembered the kiss and how gentle she had been. The happy memory lulled him to sleep. Despite his fondness of their brief meeting he doubted he would see her again. He didn’t have the time to think about that because every day he had to hunt for food and escape the Fire Nation all while trying to reach the North Pole. He was living in the middle of a war and helping the Avatar. There were bigger things to worry about than romance and all that. </p><p class="p1">Then he had stumbled upon a freedom fighter who had two hook swords and was able to jump from trees like a sugar glider. Another leader, like Sokka, who had survived against all the odds. They both protected those they loved. Someone who he was in awe of, like Suki, but was so much more mysterious and just as beautiful. No, handsome.</p><p class="p1">Jet had been the first boy Sokka had felt something for and he had been the boy that taught Sokka he wasn’t alone in how he felt. Before leaving with Aang Sokka hadn’t known seen any men besides those that left to fight against the fire nation years prior. He hadn’t known he felt that way about other boys because there hadn’t been any other boys he could have feelings towards. He had never met a man who loved a man like that. </p><p class="p1">At least he didn’t think so. Their tribe was quite private when it came to emotions, good or bad. The only time he ever saw his father cry was after his mother was killed by the Fire Nation. He hadn’t even cried when he had left Sokka and Katara behind to join the war. Sokka had cried that day but he had tried to hide it from his serious father. It hadn’t worked, but his dad was still there to wipe away the tears that did fall. Perhaps just as his father had hidden his tears other men had hidden their love for one another. </p><p class="p1">When he saw Jet Sokka didn’t want to hide his feelings though. He felt a lot inside of him when he looked at the other boy and at first he thought it must be fear. Fear was the only emotion one could feel that strongly towards another person in his experience. Jet was able to knock down Fire Nation Soldiers before Sokka even had the chance to throw his boomerang at them. He had been suspicious, annoyed, and amazed all at once. That felt like fear.</p><p class="p1">Sokka also saw the way Jet looked at his sister, and he saw the way she looked back at him. There was something between them that he yearned for. A tension. A pretty boy and a pretty girl, the perfect picture. He and Jet didn’t fit in that picture. He wasn’t the pretty girl and he wasn’t the Avatar. He was just Sokka.</p><p class="p1">So he teased them both, “Nothing’s braver than a guy in a treehouse.”</p><p class="p1">Katara told Jet to ignore her brother and he obliged. That made Sokka twitch inside. He once again was unimportant in comparison to her and the all-powerful Avatar. Jet was impressed by Katara and Aang’s bending, just like everyone.</p><p class="p1">But then Jet pointed him out. He <em>wanted him </em>for an important mission<em>. </em>For once it wasn’t a bender that was wanted. It was him, Sokka the warrior. Although he was still suspicious of the other boy, <em>that </em>had made his heart skip a beat. He just wanted to be wanted sometimes. Here was this guy who was so clearly admired by everyone around him and in turn he admired Sokka. </p><p class="p1">They hid in the treetops awaiting the Fire Nation troops. He was hiding with Jet, attempting to be silent. Nobody else was with them. They had other responsibilities. It was just the two of them now.</p><p class="p1">“Good trick,” Jet smiled as the Water Tribe boy showed him how to use his jaw blade to amplify the sounds of footsteps on the forest floor.</p><p class="p1">“Thanks, I’ve had to use it while traveling with Aang and Katara. You have to be careful when an entire nation is out to get you.”</p><p class="p1">“Sokka, come here,” Jet spoke softly, fearing being heard by approaching soldiers.</p><p class="p1">He crouched closer to the other boy, he was so close he could see his long eyelashes, “What is it Jet?”</p><p class="p1">Jet stepped closer. If he was any closer… Sokka didn’t let himself hope for things like that.</p><p class="p1">“I just want to compliment you for being such a great warrior. The way you’ve helped us with those Fire Nation soldiers yesterday, it was really impressive.”</p><p class="p1">Sokka thanked the darkness the canopy provided for hiding his blushing.</p><p class="p1">“I just want to help people, that’s all that matters here. The Fire Nation killed my mother. I can’t let that happen to anyone else.”</p><p class="p1">“I understand. We can’t let them get away with that,” He paused and then placed his hand on Sokka’s forearm, “You’re really strong, Sokka.”</p><p class="p1">He loved the sound of Jet saying his name. It was like everything he did, perfect. He was so close now. Sokka could hardly breathe. It could be blamed on his nervousness at the impending mission. But that wasn’t it, he knew that. </p><p class="p1">They had faced soldiers countless times in the past few months. It was odd how easily he had accepted it as his new normal. He knew he had to though. Despite their magic or whatever, Katara and Aang were still just kids and he knew he had to protect them through all this. </p><p class="p1">He tried to explain all this to Jet, who was somehow even closer to him, why he had to be strong. Jet listened and looked into his eyes thoughtfully. Was this how a crush was supposed to feel Sokka wondered. </p><p class="p1">“I’m just doing what I can. Seeing as I’m with the Avatar it’s not really that much.”</p><p class="p1">“It’s <em>so </em>much Sokka. Benders don’t know everything. Firebenders destroyed our families. But for us? We don’t need bending to get things done.”</p><p class="p1">Sokka nodded, “We have to work twice as hard though.”</p><p class="p1">Jet took the blade of wheatgrass out of his mouth and laughed softly, still trying to stay hidden in the shadows, “Very true, but we can still do stuff they can’t.”</p><p class="p1">“Like what?” Sokka questioned him.</p><p class="p1">Jet didn’t answer. Instead, he leaned in so close that Sokka thought his heart would burst from his chest. Jet held his chin up. He gulped and then his lips were touching the other boy’s. He realized his eyes were open still, and he quickly closed them. He knew that was the etiquette in this situation. Once his eyes were closed he let his hands find Jet’s shoulders so he could anchor himself in this perfect moment. He let himself enjoy the feeling of the other boy’s lips on his own. It was different from his kiss with Suki but not in a bad way. Jet's hands went to Sokka’s waist. Not in a manner that implied he wanted anything more but almost as a way to stabilize himself as Sokka held onto his shoulders. </p><p class="p1">Then just as quickly as it had happened, it was over.</p><p class="p1">“Do you hear anything with that jaw blade of yours?” Jet asked with a casualness that didn’t align with what Sokka imagined would typically follow a kiss but Jet wasn’t typical.</p><p class="p1">Sokka tried to act as casual as the other boy, “Yeah but it’s just one set of footsteps.” He still stuttered and almost tripped over his own feet.</p><p class="p1">“Ready your weapon. Let’s fight those Fire Nation jerks.” Jet smirked.</p><p class="p1">Sokka looked between the branches and he saw the man who had made those footsteps he had heard just moments before. It was an old man dressed in Fire Nation garb. He looked almost as old as Bumi but with none of the muscles that old man had possessed. </p><p class="p1">“Wait! False alarm! He’s just an old man,” Sokka tried to get Jet’s attention, but he didn’t seem to hear him. </p><p class="p1">Or maybe he didn’t care because he was looking right at him as he pulled out his hook swords and gracefully jumped to the forest floor. Sokka watched, frozen from the treetops where they’d just been hiding out.</p><p class="p1">Sokka watched in horror as Jet, then Pipsqueak confronted the man. Just as Jet was about to kick the man while he was already down, Sokka grabbed him by his foot with his club. </p><p class="p1">Sokka looked up at Jet as he reminded him of what the Fire Nation had already done to both of their families, “This doesn’t feel right.”</p><p class="p1">Jet didn’t care about his protests. His anger was blinding him of any common sense. It seemed like there hadn’t been anybody to reign him in from his actions in a long long time. Probably since he was orphaned as a little kid.</p><p class="p1">They walked back towards their hideout in the trees. Sokka waited behind till he knew they couldn’t see him. He helped the old man stand up and bowed when he thanked him. He knew that the Fire Nation wasn’t innocent, but they were still people.</p><p class="p1">“You can’t get away with this,” Sokka shouted at him as soon as he caught up to the three fighters.</p><p class="p1">Jet chuckled a bit, still looking as slick as ever, “But I already have, haven’t I Smellerbee?”</p><p class="p1">The young girl nodded and Sokka noticed how wicked she looked despite her size. She rummaged through the old man’s bag that she had stolen off his collapsed body. Inside of it she pulled out gold coins and pocketed them for herself.</p><p class="p1">“Sokka don’t you understand? This is where the real fighting happens, not on those battlefields. What we’re doing is actually going to stop them.”</p><p class="p1">Pipsqueak and Smellerbee shouted in agreement at Jet’s boasts. They seemed to be just as wrapped up in his madness as Jet was himself. It was hopeless.</p><p class="p1">“I’ll tell Aang and Katara about this. They’re benders. They can stop you.” He knew he sounded weak, but that’s how he felt.</p><p class="p1">Jet frowned, “What did I tell you Sokka. We shouldn’t be relying on benders using their power to intimidate us. And besides who are they gonna believe, us or the poor boy who got rejected by his crush.”</p><p class="p1">Sokka gulped. Aang was born over 100 years ago he had no idea what would happen if he found out and he didn’t know how he could survive Katara finding out he kissed the <em>boy </em>she’d been mooning over. He just stood there, terrified about what he didn’t know.</p><p class="p1">Pipsqueak and Smellerbee laughed and cheered some more. All reached the pulley systems and went to show off their plundered goods. Sokka followed and returned to where he had slept the night before. Now he had much less enthusiasm than he had then.</p><p class="p1">He sat staring off into the trees, mulling over what had just happened. They had to leave. </p><p class="p1">“Your boyfriend Jet’s a thug,” Sokka spat out at his sister who still adored the perfectly tall, dark, and handsome fighter.</p><p class="p1">She didn’t deny that he was her boyfriend, just that he wasn’t a thug. Aang defended him as well claiming he wasn’t messed up, just different. He tried to convince Aang and Katara of what Jet had done. They didn’t believe him. They wanted Jet’s side of the story. His own sister prioritized the testimony of a guy who was practically a stranger over him. </p><p class="p1">Jet was able to trick them that what he was doing was right. Claiming the old man had actually been armed all along with a knife and poison. Trying to convince Sokka that what he had seen with his own eyes was wrong. He thanked him for helping save his life because obviously the old man was an assassin out to get him because of his vigilantism. </p><p class="p1">Katara confronted him after she had talked with Jet more. She said something about how the Fire Nation was going to burn down the forest. How Jet knew that he had no idea, but he did know that it probably wasn’t the whole truth. They had to get out of here before Jet’s smooth-talking hurt any more people.</p><p class="p1">His sister thought he was jealous of him and his more impressive leadership skills and how he was an actual warrior. Jealous, if only she actually knew how he felt about him. Something so much more complicated yet so obvious that she just didn’t see. He stayed silent as she left to help the freedom fighters, he didn’t want to argue anymore. </p>
<hr/><p class="p1">In the middle of the night, his second night sleeping in the trees when they should have been long gone by now, he was awoken by someone talking outside the hut he was sleeping in with Aang and Katara. He pulled back the animal skin doorway to see boys using the pulley system to reach the ground. It was the middle of the night what could they possibly be doing? </p><p class="p1">From a better view in a branch above the hut, he saw what they were doing. They could have only done this in the middle of the night, pulling a wagon loaded with blasting jelly. From the shadows, he followed to see where they were going with such dangerous cargo. They reached a cliff above a dam and then stopped. </p><p class="p1">He wanted to blast the dam that held back a reservoir. Only one of his followers stood up to him, The Duke, but Jet quickly dismissed his worries about hurting the villagers.</p><p class="p1">“That’s the price of ridding this area of the Fire Nation.”</p><p class="p1">Sokka scoffed. It was unbelievable how someone could be so casual about destroying human lives. Jet was delusional. </p><p class="p1">Then the hairs on his neck stood up and before he knew it he was being held by Pipsqueak while Smellerbee put a knife against his neck, “You can’t do this Jet. It’s just wrong,” he shouted as they pulled him towards their leader who was smug just from the sight of Sokka, trapped.</p><p class="p1">“I was hoping you’d show up here, pretty boy,” Jet laughed at Sokka’s anger, “Care to join in on our plan to rid this valley of the Fire Nation</p><p class="p1">Sokka ignored his first comment, “You lied to Aang and Katara about a forest fire and now you’re just going to hurt more innocent people. There are mothers and fathers and children living in that valley. What’s it matter that we’ll stop the army if all those civilians will die?”</p><p class="p1">Sokka was practically begging him. He couldn’t let this happen. This was evil. The Fire Nation was controlling that village under a horrible rule, but at least they were alive. If Jet’s plans worked they wouldn’t be free they’d just be dead.</p><p class="p1">“The Fire Nation killed your mother. They killed my whole family. They’ve hurt every one of us,” he placed a hand gently on Sokka’s shoulder and stepped closer to the boy, “don’t <em>we </em>deserve some justice?” </p><p class="p1">Sokka thought about the day the Fire Nation had come. All those that were taken and never seen again because of <em>their </em>greed and power. That army was why he hadn’t seen his father in years. Their ceaseless war had probably killed millions over the years. He had hatred burning deep inside him for all those men, but killing innocent villagers would not bring back the dead. He wanted to help those in need more than he wanted to hurt those who had caused their pain.</p><p class="p1">“No,” he slapped away Jet’s hand, “You don’t want justice, you just want power. I don’t care what you tell Katara or Aang or anyone. We kissed. But that doesn’t mean I have to stand by while innocent people get hurt.”</p><p class="p1">Jet ignored him and instead pulled out his hooked swords and trapped him while he instructed Smellerbee and Pipsqueak to take him for a long walk. Sokka didn’t like the sound of that, but he knew better than to fight now. All of them were armed while Sokka had dropped his club. He was going to have to wait for the right moment to strike.</p><p class="p1">That didn’t mean he couldn’t argue with them though. How did they just stand by and let Jet push them around? Pipsqueak was much bigger than him and Smellerbee seemed like a better fighter. The only thing Jet had over anyone was the way he used his charisma to manipulate people. That was a pretty powerful tool over anybody.</p><p class="p1">Sokka then spotted his moment to strike. There he saw the traps the Fire Nation had set up for hog monkeys. The same trap that Momo had been trapped in just a few days before. Sokka hoped that his captors wouldn’t know about them or at least would see them as he zig-zagged through the trees and they chased him. He heard two distinct screams from behind him and only then did he turn around to see both of them were trapped in the treetops.</p><p class="p1">Now he needed to warn the villagers. The hideout would be empty and even if it wasn’t there wasn’t anything too suspicious about him deciding to take a ride on Appa. He would just need to hide how he was bringing all his belongings with him. </p><p class="p1">Once he found Appa he packed his things on his saddle, along with Katara and Aang's. He hoped he would be able to get to them before anything happened between them and Jet. </p><p class="p1">He sat atop the great beast and shouted, “Yip, yip. Come on now Appa we have people we need to save.”</p><p class="p1">He was now talking to a flying bison because his friends thought he was crazy and paranoid. Definitely not helping his case, he thought as he navigated Appa towards the town. The town that would be destroyed by Jet if he didn't work fast enough. He groaned, Sokka really didn't want to have to think about Jet anymore. He wished he could just forget him. For now, he would forget him because he needed to help evacuate the villagers before the dam broke. Appa landed in the center of the town <span>that seemed to be most busy. He needed as many people as possible to hear his warning.</span></p>
<hr/><p class="p1">“I know it doesn’t make sense but you have to believe me, the dam is going to break and you all need to get out of here,” He concluded his explanation as he spoke to the Fire Nation soldiers and the crowd now forming around them.</p><p class="p1">The Fire Nation captain looked at him questioning his words, “So, Water Boy, you’re telling me a bunch of kids live in the canopies in the woods and they’re all going to attack us?”</p><p class="p1">Sokka cringed slightly. Although he wanted to help protect these people he couldn’t blow Aang’s cover which meant not giving a very good explanation of why he, a water tribesman on a flying bison, was the messenger of this warning. </p><p class="p1">“Yeah,” He held up his arms almost in defeat and hoped the man would understand the desperation in his voice.</p><p class="p1">“Boss, this sounds like trouble. I think we should just lock him up with the rest of the rebel spies.” A soldier spoke softly to the captain but still loud enough that Sokka could hear him.</p><p class="p1">He was doomed to die with the rest of the village if he was jailed. This was hopeless. If his own sister wouldn’t believe him, what made him think that a bunch of members of the Fire Nation Army would?</p><p class="p1">“He’s telling the truth,” A gruff voice shouted from the crowd that had formed around Sokka and Appa, “those ruffians attacked me while I was walking through the woods. He was with them, but he was honorable and did not attack me.”</p><p class="p1">Sokka gasped to himself. It was the old man Jet had attacked. He could almost kiss him; he was so happy. But kissing the wrong people was what had gotten him into this mess in the first place. Also, he was an elderly man from the Fire Nation.</p><p class="p1">The captain turned back to Sokka, “Is this true. Have you seen this man before?”</p><p class="p1">Sokka nodded rapidly, “Yes, and now that you all believe me we have got to go go go! We don’t have much time now before the flooding begins.”</p><p class="p1">The soldiers and Sokka together managed to help the Earth Kingdom villagers find a high ground where the dam’s flood wouldn’t reach them. In doing so that meant saving the lives of those soldiers. If the price he paid was saving a few extra lives, he could live with that. It was far better than letting people who hadn’t done anything wrong, drown.</p>
<hr/><p class="p1">“Yeah, the valley <em>will </em>be safe, without you,” Sokka interrupted Jet as Appa reached the cliff where Katara, Aang, and Jet all stood.</p><p class="p1">It looked as though Jet had just lost a battle to Katara. He was glad she finally was able to see him for the monster that he was, but it hurt knowing she too had to have her hope crushed by another cruel boy. None of them could catch a break from them lately.</p><p class="p1">“Ah Sokka, I see you came crawling back to me. Glad to know you couldn’t stay away, but I don’t take back traitors, sorry.”</p><p class="p1">“Glad to know my sister was able to defeat you,” He laughed at the boy who looked quite uncomfortable in his shackles made of ice, “Good going Katara.</p><p class="p1">“Sokka, it’s too late. They destroyed the dam and the village is gone,” She gestured to the flowing river behind him.</p><p class="p1">Sokka smiled, “Did you seriously think I was coming here to tell you more bad news?” He went on to explain how he had helped the people escape and how his kindness towards the old man had been what saved him.</p><p class="p1">Katara smiled at her brother and then jumped up to join him on Appa as Aang followed happily.</p><p class="p1">“Sokka, you fool, we could have freed this valley!” Jet screamed</p><p class="p1">“Who would be free? Everyone would be dead.”</p><p class="p1">“You traitor! Where is your loyalty to those like you?”</p><p class="p1">“No Jet. You became the traitor when you stopped protecting innocent people </p><p class="p1">“Katara, please help me.” Jet cried out, still trapped “I don’t know how you can defeat anyone if you’re not willing to make some sacrifices. You three are so naive.”</p><p class="p1">Katara shouted back, “Maybe so, but at least we’re not fucking terrorists. Goodbye Jet”</p><p class="p1">Sokka sternly commanded yip yip to Appa and they left  Aang blew a raspberry at Jet while Katara wasn’t looking his way. Sokka smiled at that. He was glad that despite all their arguing they could agree Jet was a total jerk.</p><p class="p1">Aang spoke up after they had been sitting in silence as Appa flew for a few minutes, “We thought you were going to the dam. How come you went to the town instead?”</p><p class="p1">“Let me guess, your instincts told you?” His sister teased him.</p><p class="p1">“Hey, sometimes they’re right,” He boasted.</p><p class="p1">“Um, Sokka, you know we’re going the wrong way.”</p><p class="p1">Aang and Katara both laughed as Sokka steered Appa back on the path to the North Pole. He wasn’t ashamed to admit he was wrong but they both kept laughing at his mistake which just made him join their laughter.</p><p class="p1">“Sokka what did Jet mean by all that about you the two of you.” Katara asked after the laughing had subsided, “You don’t have to tell me.”</p><p class="p1">Sokka glanced between the two of them. Aang was sitting on Appa’s head, steering the giant flying bison through the sky, and Katara was just across from him on the saddle. He could just tell them the truth. Then Katara couldn’t tease him and say he hadn’t kissed anyone. Now was just as good a time, to be honest as any. Sokka picked at his tunic for a moment and realized the words were stuck in his throat.</p><p class="p1">“We kissed.” He blurted out.</p><p class="p1">“You and Jet?” Katara gasped a bit, “Why?”</p><p class="p1">Sokka rolled his eyes, “Why do you think?” His signature sarcasm surfacing again.</p><p class="p1">“Oh,” Katara seemed stunned. </p><p class="p1">He now regretted ever speaking up. Aang glided from Appa’s head and sat beside Sokka on the saddle. Both of them were still silent. He definitely should not have said anything even if Aang seemed to be trying to be supportive.</p><p class="p1">“Why are you so shocked, Katara?” Aang asked, a little too confident.</p><p class="p1">Sokka laughed, holding his sarcasm close, “Yeah, are you jealous or something? Do you think he picked the wrong sibling?”</p><p class="p1">Katara blushed and sent a playful water whip towards her brother who then promptly shouted at her for the offense.</p><p class="p1">“Well, Sokka I guess Katara can’t tease you about not kissing anyone, now,” Aang playfully teased.</p><p class="p1">Sokka smiled at the familiarity of the joke. Aang was a lot younger, and a lot older, than him but joking with him still came easily. The three of them worked well together in that way.</p><p class="p1">Katara smirked, “No that’s not what I said. I said he hadn’t kissed any <em>girls</em>. I can still tease him about that.”</p><p class="p1">Sokka’s smile dropped and he shouted at his sister about how he totally had kissed a girl too. Katara just hadn’t met her. His sister continued to tease. Aang continued to laugh at her jokes. Appa continued to fly through the air, with an occasional grunt. Everything was still okay.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sokka and Katara's sibling relationship is so awesome so I had to include Katara being mean to her brother even after he just came out to her, partially based on true events. Sorry if too much of this is just the episode transcribed. Hope you enjoyed it regardless.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>